A user can open an application program and access functional interfaces provided by the application program. For example, the application program is microblog, and the user after logging in with a microblog account can access interfaces provided by microblog, such as a private message interface, a homepage interface and a game interface. And, in a case the user wants to send a private message to a friend while visiting a microblog homepage, the user can exit the microblog homepage and then enter the private message interface.
Since the application program may provide multiple functional interfaces, the user needs to operate a terminal to switch from a current functional interface to an interface to be accessed when the user wants to access the functional interface. However, in the switching process, the terminal needs to download related data from a server, thereby increasing a network traffic imperceptibly. In addition, when cross using different functional interfaces frequently, the user needs to operate the terminal to switch between different functional interfaces back and forth, thus an operational complexity for the user is high.